Frankie (JumpStart)
Frankie is one of the main protagonists of the JumpStart series. He is the anthropomorphic dachshund dog who was originally a mascot of the first grade media but now serves as a primary mascot of the entire series and stars in each of the games for a wide variety of ages. History ''JumpStart Reading for 1st Graders'' In this game, Frankie was the former circus juggler. At his new house, Frankie was told by his old friend, Katia, that the evil-spirited magician, Mel, whom she was formerly an assistant to, turned the other circus performers into jigsaw puzzles and scattered the pieces around the circus carnival. And so Frankie vowed to help Katia and other performers. In order to save the circus from Mel, the goal of the player is to find each of the missing jigsaw puzzle pieces by playing each reading activity and earn each of the four tickets so that the player and Frankie can enter the Lost-and-Found wagon to get a clue. ''JumpStart Math for 1st Graders'' In this game, Frankie loved to make messes in his backyard, not knowing that this disturbed the bugs that called it home, specifically by digging holes and burring his bones. This caused the Queen Bee to shrink Frankie to the size of an ant as punishment. Now the player and Frankie had to explore through his giant-sized backyard by playing the math activities as well as making some new friends, including Ruby the Worker Bee, to earn each of the magic dog tags for Frankie's collar that hasn't been shrunk in order to become big again. ''JumpStart Advanced'' series In JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade, Frankie and his All-Star gang were preparing for the Scooter Race Tournament in the town of JumpStartville, but Frankie's little cousin Squirt the Puppy got pushed and busted his old scooter by the two mean and nasty scooter racers, Jimmy Bumples and his "sidekick" Skid. And since the grand prize for winning the tournament was a Super Scooter, Frankie came up with an idea that he and his pals had to create and invent the scooters gadgets of their own so that they could beat Jimmy at the race tournament to win a new scooter for Squirt. The goal of the player was to collect power-ups to add each of the characters' scooters by completing different activities around JumpStartville. The power-ups could be changed into gadgets to enhance scooters as well as tricks to place each of the tracks. Frankie's power-up was the Smoky Bone, his gadget was the Turbo Bones, and his trick for the tracks was the Dish of Old Dog Food. Frankie was one of seven playable characters who could be selected to be the player's racer. Once the player beat Jimmy Bumples at his own race track, Squirt would then receive a new Super Scooter as the game ended. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Important Category:Mascots Category:Optimists Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous Category:Wise Category:Merciful Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Mentor Category:The Icon